


rock the boat (don't rock the boat, baby)

by misura



Category: River (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: River has standards, thank you.
Relationships: John River/Jackie "Stevie" Stevenson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	rock the boat (don't rock the boat, baby)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wholeyolk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).



"Aw, come on, be a sport," Stevie said, flashing that smile of hers, and he knew that he was lost: he'd never been able to tell her 'no' while she lived, and now -

Well. Now seemed a poor time to start.

"It's such a cliché, is all," he grumbled, allowing her to take his arm, lean her head on his shoulder to sell the illusion. "Undercover as a couple."

"I think it's romantic," Stevie said, and he wanted to tell her, _nothing romantic about pretending_ , but she was warm and alive and his, and no truth was worth ruining that.


End file.
